


Miracle Worker

by daisherz365



Series: Not Quite Dead to Me, Yet [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Post-Season/Series 02, luke cage spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisherz365/pseuds/daisherz365
Summary: When Karen gets herself into some hot water Frank desperately needs some medical help he asks Red to get in touch with his nurse friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sempaiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempaiko/gifts), [kaotic86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaotic86/gifts).



> Hello here I am back again with Kastle and also good friendships I support wholeheartedly. 
> 
> Also this is definitely me just wanting Claire to meet The Punisher cause boy would that be amazing. 
> 
> Apparently I'm in that state where I keep writing things that involve two faves coexisting for some reason: see previous Jessica meets The Punisher in a bar fic, and Sam Wilson and Curtis being best bros fic (that one also involves Bucky Barnes and Punisher meeting for the first time omg). It's kind of my drug at this point. 
> 
> This first part is Karen's part of the arrangement. Frank asks for help, second part will be Karen asking and well things will be different for Claire considering her perspective in this one. Anyway I'll stop yapping and let you lovelies enjoy it. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think ❤

Frank Castle is never in the position to grovel for anything. But sometimes things go south and he finds himself asking for help from people he doesn't like. Or someone he doesn’t agree with rather.  Just to help someone else. 

 

That someone else in this instance is Karen Page. The same Karen who carried a gun and a second burner phone on her all times just in case something came up. She was resourceful, he liked that about her. 

 

It was what he used to call Red to see if he wouldn't mind giving him the info to contact that nurse that used to help him all the time. Frank wasn't an idiot, the guy had to have help and although Nelson was a stand up he didn't see him having the knowledge to put his friend back together again, not willingly anyhow. Plus he knew they were still pretty strained. 

 

Karen talked to him. 

 

“Hello?” Daredevil answered sounding like he had been woken up, probably was it was late but that's when Frank was up to do his own work. Not this time. He had been tailing Karen to make sure she wasn't getting in over her head - she was but typically she could handle herself well enough, plus people knew not to target her. She was friends with a lot of the muscle that kept the streets safe. Not entirely including him but he knew people talked. 

 

Didn't save her from the sniper duo that had been going to town on anyone willing to dig for dirt. Karen wasn't beneath that as customary of a highly successful investigative reporter but she was better. In addition to the fact that she meant something to him. Something that they had more or less established at this point in some ways. 

 

“Red. You still in touch with that nurse?”

 

“Frank. What the hell?” He sighed. 

 

“Yeah. Look I don’t feel like spelling it out for you, but  it's about Karen.” 

 

That did the trick. “Where is she?” 

 

“I need the number.” He mumbled instead. 

 

“Haven't seen her. I know someone who does. Take her to the hospital.”

 

“No. C’mon, Red.” He didn't have a lot of time. He had done what he could to soak up the bleeding but she could still bleed out. He needed the nurse. 

 

“Fine. I'll get her. Where do you want to meet?”

 

“Just send her to Karen's. I know you know where that is.” 

 

Silence from the other end. Frank ended the call before moving back over to Karen. He had gotten her on the couch. She was nearly naked but that wasn't the problem. 

 

He kneeled down next to her and brushed her hair from her face. “Was it worth it, Page?”

 

She would say yes if she was awake. He knew she would. She always goes for the scary stories. The ones no one touches because they value their lives. He hates it but he never steers her away too much. He had tried that before and she ignored him. She's passionate and that was worth a lot in her line of work.

 

Ten minutes ticked by slowly for The Punisher who is waiting for the miracle worker of a nurse to arrive. She arrives with a loud bang. 

 

The first thing he notes is that she's annoyed. He isn’t sure if it’s at him or Red, or maybe the fact that she was awake so late.  She doesn’t say anything to him at first just rushes over to Karen to assess the damage. “Shit. That's a lot of bullets.”

 

He sighs but hangs back to let her do her job. “I respect her, just so you know. That’s the only reason I came.”

 

Frank hums. He moves towards the kitchen just to do something besides staring at the Latina working on his partner. He grabs a beer from the fridge and pops it open. Leans against the fridge tries to relax. It’s not something that comes easy to him.

 

Even Claire notes it when she looks up in between clipping the sutures of the second bullet wound. She’s definitely going to have to stock up again soon. At least with Luke she doesn’t have to worry too much about getting bloody - a few scratches sometimes but he’s solid. 

 

“Can I get one of those when I’m done? Rushing here made me a little thirsty.” She chuckles. 

 

Frank snorts. “Yeah. We have wine too.”

 

Claire smiles. “We huh? That interesting. I know about you. Everyone does to some extent. It surprises me that she picked you.”

 

Frank rolls his eyes but asks her the question anyway, “Over Red?”

 

Claire doesn’t miss his contempt over Matt. “No. Cute nickname though. I just mean you’re dangerous I figured she’d be over that after everything that’s happened to her.”

 

Frank grabbed another beer from the fridge and came around the bar and took to sitting a few feet away from Karen’s feet, on the ground. He placed the cold brewski within Claire’s reach. “I didn’t expect it either. We’re different - Red and I. I’m honest and he likes to hide the truth. Also I don’t have the habit of comparing her to other people. She’s special.”

 

Claire nods, “She is.” She pauses to grab some more gauze so she can secure the final suture. “Just a thought but if you care about her like you seem to - you called Matt someone who you don’t like for her - you might want to do a better job of protecting her.”

 

He sighed. “Yeah.” 

 

There wasn’t much he could say to her there. 

 

“Then again this is Karen Page we’re talking about, insanely stubborn but a good woman.”

 

Claire drinks her beer after cleaning up the bloody supplies in the kitchen. Then she sits on the chair across from Karen. “She’s not out of the woods yet.”

 

Frank knows that but thinks it’s interesting how comfortable Claire Temple gets in his favorite chair. She’s a really relaxed person for someone who is constantly having to deal with heroes and anti-heroes making their ways to death's door. 

 

He is grateful for her presence. It helps balance out his nervous energy over the blonde still unconscious on the couch. 

 

Frank leaves before dawn to take care of something. Claire doesn’t want the details. She checks on Karen’s pulse making sure nothing happened during her short nap. She’s okay, Claire counts that as a good thing. 

 

She ends up texting Luke to update him on her progress. 

 

**Still at Page’s. Got her patched up. Waiting.**

 

_ Castle? _

 

**I rather not think about what he’s doing. He’ll be back.**

 

_ Sure about that? _

 

**He cares about her. He’s just anxious. He still has to work.**

 

_ I guess so. Don’t stay too long. _

 

**Worried?**

 

Claire almost laughs at how long it takes Luke to respond. When he does she is distracted by the movement of Karen waking up. She draws in a painful sigh as she tries to turn to right herself. 

 

“Careful.” She mumbles, tossing her phone to the side to help out her patient. 

 

“Claire.” She whispers, blinking her eyes to make sure she isn’t seeing things. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Why am I ever called anywhere? You got yourself shot up.”

 

Karen doesn’t immediately respond instead takes in her surroundings. “Did  _ he _ call you?”

 

“Doesn’t matter. You got yourself into this mess. You’re lucky I don’t really have a day job anymore or you could have died.” She paused, helping her sit up slowly and grabbing a few extra pillows to support her so she can sit without harming herself anymore than she already had. 

 

Karen tries to laugh, it turns into a wince. “I had a lead.”

 

“Why do I find myself surrounded by idiots? Look I’m not gonna coddle you, I didn’t do it to Matt, and I sure as hell not gonna do it to someone I know for sure is smart. Just take care of yourself Karen.”

 

Karen doesn't argue. She knows Claire is right. They might have some loose connections with Matt Murdock but otherwise she counted the Latina as a close friend. 

 

“You look tired.” Karen tells her though she knows she's not in position to talk. She knows by the look Claire shoots at her that maybe she should change the subject. 

 

“Thanks for coming all the way out here. I hope Frank didn't give you a hard time.”

 

This makes Claire laugh. “Nope. I don't deal with bullshit. Plus I think he was more concerned about making sure you didn't die on his watch. He's softer than I thought he would be.”

 

He comes in from the fire escape. Scoffing before answering. “I'm not soft.”

 

Both women roll their eyes at him as he makes his way over with two bags of takeout by the smell of freshly cooked egg rolls and something extremely spicy. 

 

“Some of that for me?” Claire teases, it wouldn't be the first not date she interrupted. This time it was more out of duty than anything else. She meant what she said about watching over Karen until she thought she was in a good place. 

 

Frank nodded. “Yeah, actually. I would give you cash but wouldn't want to get you in trouble. Plus the lady that owns the restaurant really likes Karen so I may have mentioned that we had a friend over and she gave me extras.”

 

Claire thinks she could begin to understand what Karen sees in him. She in no way believed he went out just to get something to eat, but his reasoning wasn't an excuse just a half truth not to worry anybody. 

 

“Appreciate it.” She says before they start dividing up the food. Claire advises Karen to stick with the soup for the time being. She takes one egg roll along with it but is quiet while they eat. 

 

Karen ends up falling back to sleep shortly after. Claire helps clean up. 

 

She waits until midday the next day to leave. She gives Frank a number to reach her on in case something happens again. “For emergencies only. I don't need anymore headaches than I already get in Harlem. But I'll admit you're not what they say. You're soft where it counts. Don't lose that or risk losing everything.”

 

Frank knew what she was referring to. He just nodded in thanks. 

 

She leaves some hard pain killers for Karen who is sleeping again. She watches Frank gravitate back over to her as she shuts the door. 

 

They're sweet, she thinks. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen calls on Claire, who is struggling after events in Harlem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not going to be the chapter I wrote but after watching s2 of Luke Cage, I was spiteful as hell. So if you haven't watched that maybe don't read this one (yet). There aren't strong spoilers but it's evident that something has happened. 
> 
> I feel like I might add more to this but for right now this is where my head went with this.

Claire needed work. It was what she thrived on even when she wasn’t feeling at 100%. She was barely at half speed when an unknown number from New York area came through her phone. She had gotten used to weird numbers calling her. It wasn’t always a Super trying to get hold of her. Sometimes she still helped those that needed her and were normal. 

 

Case and point: Karen Page was calling her rattled but focused enough to tell her that she needed her help once more. It wasn’t her that was hurt. The other pain in her ass had gotten himself shot up probably. 

 

Somewhere in the back of her head, she knew that this was much more than she needed to deal with right now. Harlem was in the wind and so she was ready to go where her assistance was required. It probably wasn’t the smartest play but it would get her running somewhere she was wanted.

 

Did it hurt like hell to admit that? More than she could say. 

 

“I need an address.”

 

Karen sent her location in a text before asking her to hurry and hanging up. Claire drew in a deep breath. As much as Claire liked Karen she really wished she would keep her head above water and stay away from the bloodshed. She was stubborn, and she had fallen in line with another bull. This pattern was getting ridiculous. 

 

The address that Claire arrived at was of course not the most sanitized area to be going to take care of someone. She’d have to just deal with it, per usual. 

 

She called out to Karen as she managed to wedge the door open, the rust made her cringe as she managed to pull it back enough for her to get through it. She could feel the urge to have another stern discussion with the Punisher if she could save him first. 

 

“Here!” Karen called, showing herself from the second floor of the old apartment building. The stairs Claire climbed were shotty at best, but she managed not to hurt herself as she reached the space where Karen and an unconscious Frank Castle had holed up in after all the bullets stopped spraying. 

 

Claire let out a sigh as she dropped her bag near Frank’s head. He didn’t move at the loud sound, making the Night Nurse frown. He looked bad. Even with the protective gear, he was sporting it looked like he had gotten the worse end of whoever had been on the other side of things. 

 

“What happened?”

 

“Ambush. Micro thought he had covered all the bases when it came to this gun operation but Frank is only one person. It went sideways and he called me.”

 

“He had time for that?” Claire asked in disbelief.

 

“Speed dial.” She snorted. “Says he likes to be able to call when he has to.”

 

“Must be nice.” The latina mumbled quietly as she started to get to work cutting him out of all the layers that hadn’t seemed to do their job. 

 

Karen sat quietly watching her work. There was something about Claire this time that made her pause. She looked defeated in a way that she didn’t think was natural on her. She had always held herself in regard to made it seem as though she could make it through anything. She was struggling now. Karen was known for being good with her words. She didn’t know if she could really help but Claire Temple was doing her best for Frank. She needed to help her too.

 

“That bad, huh?”

 

Claire didn’t physically acknowledge the comment, as she was pulling bullets out of Frank’s body. “I don’t need a therapist.” She paused, before turning to look at Karen who was caked in blood. She had must have moved him herself after getting Castle’s call. She was an anchor for this dangerous man. She didn’t understand it but she respected their situation. Everybody needed someone. 

 

“I’m on my own again.” Was all she said in response to the lingering question in the air. She didn’t want to go into the Luke drama. There was too much there and it was certainly fresh. She needed a distraction. Something normal. Or as close to normal as she could get with her hands caked in blood again.

 

Karen was silent for some time as Claire continued to work. She had moved to sit behind Frank’s head and placed it on her lap.  Her hands carding through his short hair in a reassuring motion that was as much of a method of soothing him as much as it was for her to do something too. 

 

By the time Claire had managed to stop the bleeding and patch him up with what she had Karen had that resolved look on her face that got her in a lot of trouble. “I have space at my place.”

 

Claire snorted. “I don’t need the handout, Karen.”

 

Karen sighed, “It’s not a handout. You need peace. It’s something at least.”

 

While Claire didn’t really believe that, she understood the concern of the blonde. The truth of the matter was that regardless of what she did she would make it out as best as she could. It was all she could do to keep going even when she was at a loss of her purpose anymore. Luke was different and it broke her in more ways than one. Him telling her to go was a slap in the face after all they had gone through together. But, it had taught her one thing that she had always known. She could only ever count on herself and maybe she should stop getting emotionally involved. It had blown up in her face. 

 

“Maybe.” She sighed, taking off the bloody gloves and beginning to bag up all the mess that had been made. 

 

She looked at Frank and then up to the blonde again, “How does it work?”

 

Karen didn’t have to ask what, it confused the people who were aware that Frank and Karen cared for each other. “Honesty mostly. I call him out on his shit, it doesn’t work for everybody.”

 

Claire let out a short laugh as tears gathered in her eyes. She tried to gather herself before the dam broke again. A hand reached out and rested on her leg. “I can take care of him if you want.”

 

Frank Castle had heard most of the conversation in between bursts of pain. He looked at Claire Temple now and was filled with gratefulness, and a bit of sadness too. He knew what she was feeling granted he didn’t know what had happened with her and Luke Cage. It was never easy to lose someone who was supposed to have your back, someone you loved unconditionally. Something told him there was something wrong here. If Claire wanted you, it meant you were special. She was special too, much more valuable than anyone he had known. 

 

She was selfless too, to the point of hurt. 

 

“No. That’s okay. Everyone has a path. I need to figure mine out again, alone.”

 

Frank tried to sit up, both women around him made him lay back down. “That’s the type of shit that’ll get you in trouble. I had to learn that the hard way over and over again.”

 

“I’m not Matt, or Luke, or you. I’ve been on my own before. I know how to get by that way and not get other people hurt.”

 

Frank admitted that jab was warranted. He had gotten people killed even if it wasn’t his fault. “Let me know if you need a hand. I owe you several favors.”

 

Claire smiled, Frank was good people. 

 

“I don’t see that happening. But, I appreciate it, Castle. Let’s get you somewhere much cleaner.” She decided she’d linger for a few days at least. This was her job as his nurse. 

 

When Frank was all settled in Karen’s bedroom the girls took to sitting on the sofa with two cold beers and relishing in the quiet atmosphere. Claire could feel the peace of it all. She didn’t think she could stay here though. She needed to do something more than just sit around and overthink things. She was a healer, there were still people out there that required her assistance.

 

“Can I offer some advice?” Claire mumbled as she placed her empty bottle on the coffee table. 

 

“Are you sure it shouldn’t be the other way around?”

 

The healer gave her a look. Karen never looked more serious. 

“Pretty sure. If you don’t want him to bleed out next time you should probably learn a thing or two about stitching him up.”

 

“He has Curtis too. One of his friends was a doctor. I didn’t want to bother him while he’s out of town.”

 

“There was the fact that he was about to die, Karen. I’m always there when people need me. It’s my curse I suppose.”

 

Karen shook her head. “It’s a blessing from where I’m standing. You saved my life, and Frank’s, probably Matt’s too while he was still on this earth.” 

 

She couldn’t begin to tell her how much she had to save Matt Murdock. It hadn’t really mattered in the end but they all had to live after him. His sacrifice was always lingering in the back of her mind. She had cared for him from a distance. It was all she could afford to do at the time. Perhaps it’s what she needed to do for everyone else too. 

 

“You’re all too reckless. You need to protect yourself better. All of you.”

 

Karen reached out and lightly tapped her shoulder. “You’re not invulnerable, Claire Temple.”

 

Claire already knew that so she said nothing. 

 

Instead, standing up to go check on Frank who was supposed to be sleeping but turned his head when she entering the dimly lit room. “You should know I tell her daily to get out of dodge. It’s like talking to a puppy, a rather cute and strong-willed one.”

 

“Comparing your girlfriend to a canine, how romantic,” Claire mumbled as she touched his head to test if he was working up a fever with the sweat that was collecting all over his face. He was warm. She reached into her bag for one of the activatable cold packs. 

 

“I’m not the best with words.”

 

“You’re not known for them, either.” Another low blow, Frank smiled at her. 

 

“I like you, Claire. You got balls.” 

 

Claire shared a soft smile at the Punisher. He still didn’t rattle her as much as he should. He was like a dog too; an old dog who was still trying to tussle with everyone even when he should have left the fight a long time ago. She imagined it wasn’t for a lack of trying. She didn’t condone violence. It was one of the reasons she was struggling so much right now but his spirit wasn’t malicious. He wanted to protect people but his methods were not her way of doing things. 

 

“If you’re going to make a habit of this don’t share details with me. I’ve had enough pain to last a lifetime.”

 

Frank could tell that too, and it bothered him. She was too good for this gritty world but she kept falling back in swinging from one crazy to the next. He didn’t know Luke Cage but he knew of him and he wouldn’t hesitate to drag him into the pit if it meant fixing whatever ailed his companion. He liked her a lot. She deserved more than all of this. 

 

“The offer still stands. Haven’t been to Harlem in ages.”

 

Instead of responding to his insistence to go toe to toe with a man she cared for she told him to rest. He needed it more than she did at this moment. 

 

He did find her on the couch in one of his favorite blankets when Karen helped him to the table for a large spot of coffee, medicine, and waffles. 

 

Karen grinning at him as she cut into her food. “Is she on your list now too?”

 

Frank shifted his gaze from the couch back to Karen. He grunted, confirming her suspicions. Who protects the nurse who helps everybody else?

 

She might not want it, but he had her back now. It would be hard to shake him when he had set his mind on something. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I'm not TOTALLY implying Frank would lay out Luke but I mean he might if she asked him to. I'm here for Claire becoming bros with everyone especially Frank who definitely likes her honesty. It's a different breed. 
> 
> Also my brain after writing this: CURTIS IS BETTER SUITED FOR CLAIRE IMHO (also this is kind of funny because I had this thought after The Punisher too but I didn't think anything of it and then LC s2 happened and well I'm mad y'all so GIVE CLAIRE HAPPINESS FFS)
> 
> Someone join me in the Claire Temple defense squad please. I just love her so damn much.


End file.
